Interview of Subject 134
by Lilith911
Summary: Twilight is looking for a cure for her friends when she suddenly comes into possession of a strange tape detailing the events of the night that was the source of their problems


Twilight sparkle, princess of magic, master of every field she has ever studied, and stumped on her latest project.

A recent mystery crisis had left a large chunk of the population of ponyville unconscious right next to the library while she had been up in Canterlot, studying and training in the ways of princesses and she had returned home a week ago to find out that no one knew what had happened.

It was a week later and the unconscious residents were still at the hospital. Of those, both Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were included. That raised this to a top priority mission. Not only because they were Twilight's friends, though that helped, but because they were two element bearers and without them, Equestria's main defense was helpless.

During her study, Twilight had been over all the evidence over and over, but had yet to find anything at all to explain the phenomenon. She was starting to become rather worried. Of course, that changed when Spike came running up the stairs to her study, earning a glare from Twilight but running in with an old vinyl anyway.

"Twilight, I just found this on the doorstep, it has some squiggles on I and it says it's about the unconscious ponies!" he raised it to her face and she quickly looked it over, her eyes brightening and her horn lighting up in order to grab it and throw it on the player.

"Okay Spike, thank you for bringing me this, now let's listen." She eagerly drew the needle down to the outer edge to where it would start playing and powered the machine on "please give me some answers!"

(Begin audio recording)

Species: Dragon

Residence: The Ponyville Library

Relatives: Princess Twilight Sparkle's assistant, No other known relatives

Reason for Interview: He was sighted at the scene of the incident beforehand, and was the only one reported not to be found unconscious upon the arrival of the royal guard division

Began 2:34 PM, day after incident

Interviewee's responses:

"My name is Spike."

"I don't have a last name; I was hatched during a magical aptitude test."

"White."

"I know, Twilight has explained, but it's still my favorite color."

"I started to feel uneasy… like a small tingling in the small of my back."

"Just after five PM last night."

"There was a scream and I went to investigate, when I got there, there was a glowing green rock suspended in the air."

"Bon Bon."

"I couldn't see anybody else nearby."

"Stacking books."

"I know her from around town; Twilight sometimes lets me buy sweets from her store if I am especially good."

"A little distant since the coronation, but still mostly the same."

"She has always done what's best for me, that didn't change."

"About three feet wide and it was hovering four feet above the ground."

"No, from the bottom."

"Umm, greenish... I'm not that good with colors."

"No, she left for Canterlot yesterday morning."

"No, not that I know of."

"…Isn't that a little too personal? …and no."

"It just sat there, Bon Bon was screaming while it just sat there."

"No, it wasn't rotating and it wasn't spinning, as I said, it just sat there."

"I think she was looking at it, yes."

"Smooth."

"About five minutes."

"They started screaming to."

"I have no idea."

"An apple fritter and some milk. I was going to sneak some ice cream, but the last time I did that didn't turn out well for me."

"Before"

"That isn't related to this in any way… why would you want to know?"

"Fine… can this not be recorded?"

"Uhh, to grow a mustache… and ride Twilight into battle to rescue my true love."

"No, I'm not answering that."

"Yesterday, to go help Rarity with her household stuff."

"Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight, and Rarity."

"Two days ago when they had a slumber party."

"Not that I could tell."

"I was sent to my room as always."

"No."

"About three."

"Lyra, Berry Punch, and Carrot Top. But I think Carrot Top's name might really be Golden Harvest, I'm not entirely sure"

"The same."

"None of those… maybe a glazed look... I can't remember that bit properly."

"Full on, not the little girly screams they would normally do."

"I tried with Bon Bon at the start, but after that didn't work, I didn't try again."

"She pushed me away but didn't move aside from that."

"No."

"More and more ponies came."

"A lot."

"Between twenty and fifty."

"I knew most of them, but the only ones who stood out were Rainbow Dash, Derpy, and Pinkie Pie."

"No, just those two, and Derpy just made an entrance."

"One of the crashing kind."

"Yes."

"No."

"It might have been because I'm a dragon."

"Nothing but study the books on how to rule, and I don't think that counts as experimental."

"I'd say about twenty meters."

"No, of course not, Twilight would never do that."

"Another few minutes, the screaming made it hard to tell how long."

"I don't know… it just didn't feel right. I may have stared at it a while myself"

"Only from all the noise, never the thing."

"I think Bon Bon's voice broke and she passed out."

"Maybe a little blood."

"Smelled."

"That's disgusting."

"No."

"That's even worse!"

"No, I didn't."

"I have never and will never."

"Gemstones of course."

"Yea, I eat pony stuff too."

"Well that's part of being a dragon… so if that's why, then partially."

"No. when will this be over?"

"When will it be over?"

"Yes."

"Exactly."

"I already told you I couldn't tell."

"Where do you get these questions?"

"You need help man."

"Really?! I never thought of that, I guess the color was similar."

"But it wasn't alive; I thought they could only do alive stuff?"

"No, no aura field."

"I didn't feel sad..."

"Maybe, now that you mention it that makes a lot of sense and explains the screaming."

"I'm not entirely sure, I was just standing there and then I blinked and was in the holding area."

"It didn't feel like it… and I woke up standing."

"Epicenter?"

"But that's where the ball was…"

"I'm telling the truth, I swear."

"But those are fallible and have easy counterspells."

"So where did all of the energy go to from those downed ponies."

"Well, it was delicious, that's why."

"Oh, nothing at all, just that you may have made a miscalculation."

"True, but not to be started again later."

"The door is locked you know."

"Just an enhancement."

"Sorry."

"For the queen."

"I'm sorry."

"You really do need help."

"I'll look forward to meeting your colleagues."

"Bye."

(Static plays)

Twilight asked the obvious question first "who's the queen?" the last bit of the recording seemed a little off to her, but aside from getting a bit gruffer near the end, she couldn't place what gave her the uneasy feeling.

"I have no idea, I don't remember ever doing this…" the baby dragon paced around, nervousness and worry showing on his face as he pondered the question "I really don't know…"

Twilight halted his own pacing with magic and held him still while she herself started "What do you mean you can't remember it?! This is obviously you, and that means you were there at the incident… what were you at home when I got home for that matter?"

Spike stood there, body immobilized, but mouth still functional "I told you I can't remember ever doing anything like this, and that's just the responses! What kind of pony only records the responses!?" his exclamation was lessened slightly due to his nearly completely still form.

Twilight went over to the disk and looked at it carefully "no, it's been made to look like that, now I'm looking I can see that there's an enchantment on here that is making us not hear the interviewer's voice! Spike, just give me a minute and I'll get it up and running at full speed.


End file.
